The present invention relates to a battery for an electric watch and more particularly to such a battery that a portion of the battery container is comprised of the battery chamber which formed into at least a part of component parts of the watch such as watchcase, base plate, base, etc.
There has been attempted to provide a battery having a long lifetime with a small size and a high efficiency to meet the requirement for a thin and small wrist watch. However, the miniaturizing of the battery will be in conflict with the extending of the liftetime. For example, when a thin and miniaturized battery is used, the lifetime of the battery will be shortened. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain such a thin and miniaturized battery for the watch.